Un admirateur secret
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Défi St Valentin] Où quand Haizaki cherche à choper Kise d'une façon (non) subtile…


Bonjour à tous,

Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de « piment » à l'art de la fanfiction.

Les règles sont simples, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.

.

 _ **Défi#1**_

Thème : Saint Valentin

Mots obligatoires : Paquet – Chapeau – Goût – T-shirt – Ridicule.

Date : 28/02/2018

Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Futae, Kama-chan, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Namerra, Nemesia, Alsco-chan, PerigrinTouque.

.

Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou proposer d'autres défis n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

~ooooo0ooooo~

 **Un admirateur secret**

~ooooo0ooooo~

* * *

Haizaki Shōgo, le délinquant de service, le dragueur invétéré et gougeât patenté, aimait les filles. Il les aimait naïves, belles avec des courbes généreuses si possible. Il les aimait ultra-féminines et portant les cheveux longs.

Haizaki Shōgo se vantait partout qu'il collectionnait les conquêtes, que toutes les filles de son lycée lui proposaient des rendez-vous et même lui envoyaient des photos osées.

Haizaki Shōgo regardait jusqu'à s'user la cornée, les couvertures et photos des nombreux magazines de mode où son rival Kise Ryōta apparaissait – y compris en maillot de bain.

Haizaki Shōgo se voilait la face et devenait assez pitoyable pour le coup, surtout lorsqu'il lorgnait sur les dénivelés du petit postérieur qui le narguait. Pour sa défense, il se persuadait qu'il ne faisait que comparer leur musculature dans le but de s'améliorer et de doubler de volume.

Foutaises.

En vérité il le matait comme jamais, oui.

Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, la Saint Valentin approchait, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Les jeunes filles minaudaient ou riaient quand elles croisaient l'élu de leur cœur au détour d'un couloir, se faisaient des films sur leur futur _date_ et tout un tas d'autres trucs débiles que l'adolescent ne nommera pas. Oh bien sûr il avait le choix, pouvant inviter une des plus belles nanas de son lycée et après ? Devoir payer le restaurant, des fleurs, un cadeau et faire semblant de s'intéresser à son groupe de K-Pop favori ? Ouais super ! On en redemande !

Alors qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien passer cette soirée en compagnie d'un morceau de choix – on est romantique ou on ne l'est pas. L'As de Fukuda Sōgō se faisait des plans sur la comète en s'imaginant plonger ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, caresser ce corps si parfait aux lignes affutées et s'emparer de cette bouche mutine avec ferveur.

Non, non, non il n'était pas gay ! Il voulait seulement tenter une nouvelle expérience et quoi de mieux pour ça, que de se tourner vers l'objet de son phantasme le plus inavoué ?

Kise devait être une vraie bombe au lit et mille fois plus chaud que ses ex-copines. Et comme il était un vrai homme en pleine puissance de ses moyens… Et bien en fait il n'avait pas d'excuses à ça. Haizaki manifestait une obsession dévorante pour son pire rival, point. La preuve en était de tous ces magazines rangés dans une boîte, sous son lit comme un trésor honteux.

Bref, pour la fête des amoureux, le garçon aux cheveux cendrés ne voulait passer cette soirée qu'avec Kise. Et au lit si possible. Normal.

* * *

Ce fut dans cette optique là qu'il réfléchit à un plan pour approcher le mannequin aux yeux de chat – en chaleur le chat, s'il vous plait.

Sa qualité la plus formidable n'était pas la sensibilité, loin s'en faut. Il cogita pendant deux jours sur la meilleure manière d'approcher Kise et de le mettre en confiance. Suite à leur altercation, il ne pouvait pas débarquer la bouche en cœur comme si de rien n'était. Non, il devait trouver une autre tactique plus… Plus subtile… En vérité plus fourbe et plus couarde mais bon.

Shōgo eut l'idée de lui déclarer sa flamme en le couvrant de cadeaux. Kise adorerait, sûr et certain ! Son côté bling-bling serait séduit.

* * *

Il piocha dans ses économies pour acheter plusieurs cadeaux donc et en offrir un chaque jour à Kise. Et comme il redoutait sa réaction, Haizaki se dit qu'il resterait anonyme, en plus cela présentait l'avantage de donner un petit côté « romantique » à la situation. Comme l'ancien Miracle devait être fleur-bleue, il tomberait dans le panneau.

Et oui, Haizaki cachait une nature de chevalier servant, mais vraiment bien profondément derrière sa muflerie et sa grossièreté.

Bien qu'il n'habitait plus à Tokyo, il put s'y rendre sans grande difficulté vu qu'il avait été renvoyé pour une semaine de son lycée. Cet état de fait s'avérait fréquent avec l'adolescent rebelle. Il ne se passait pas un trimestre sans qu'il ne soit viré pour une bagarre quelconque.

Justement, il se tenait dans la rue du mannequin, tôt le matin avant que celui-ci ne parte en cours. Haizaki se demandait où cacher ce truc pour qu'il n'échappe pas à Kise sans risquer de se le faire voler par un passant malintentionné. Le garçon aux cheveux gris cogitait et ce n'était clairement pas son fort. Il décréta qu'il resterait embusqué quelque part pour éviter qu'on ne lui dérobe son cadeau. Il se dépêcha et déposa le premier **_paquet_** sur le pallier de la porte, faute de mieux et pas discret pour le coup, puis se posta à l'autre bout de la rue, dans un petit renfoncement bordé de haies. De haies accompagnées de rosiers… Rosiers possédant des épines… Epines qui lui rentraient dans les fesses. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour tirer son coup !

Kise sortit enfin et prit le petit paquet en le détaillant sous toutes les coutures. Bingo !

Forcément il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et le rangea dans son sac sans le déballer et s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans sa cachette, Haizaki fulminait de rage. Bordel ces chocolats lui avaient coûté une tresse ! Et l'autre ne l'avait même pas ouvert – en plus sûr qu'il ne les mangerait pas. Pas grave, il en avait un autre pour le lendemain.

C'est ainsi qu'il déposa pendant les jours suivants ses petits présents différents à chaque fois, car ne connaissant pas les **_goûts_** de son ange blond, il devait deviner – c'est-à-dire se débrouiller pour tomber juste.

••• ~ 0 ~ •••

De son côté le beau blond était ravi de recevoir chaque jour un petit paquet sur le pas de sa porte. Le premier jour il eut droit à des chocolats au lait en forme de cœur, le second à des pâtes de guimauve, le troisième à des _goodies_ de manga, le quatrième… Il ne s'en souvenait plus mais cette attention l'avait ému. Il en fallait peu pour émouvoir Kise, un rien lui faisait plaisir, surtout quand c'était tourné vers lui.

Intrigué par l'identité de son admiratrice secrète, il en parla tout autour de lui. Son capitaine le martyrisa un peu plus en prétextant que c'était un manque de respect envers les autres qui ne recevaient rien. Kasamatsu détestait la vantardise, surtout que le pauvre n'avait pas ce succès fou auprès des filles. Kise raconta son histoire à tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles, seul Murasakibara fut intéressé mais seulement sur la partie « chocolats ». Heureusement que Kuroko était là, fidèle au poste en qualité de meilleur ami. On pouvait toujours s'épancher auprès de lui, ayant une oreille attentive envers tout le monde – surtout qu'il ne crachait jamais sur une histoire croustillante.

Pour l'As de Kaijō la situation était simple : cela devait être une de ses nombreuses fans, obligé ! Il recevait tellement de déclarations d'amour et de peluches que ça ne pouvait être que l'une d'entre elles. Bizarrement aucune carte ni photo n'accompagnait les paquets, peut être que la pauvre ne possédait pas un physique attrayant ? Elle avait peur de se montrer à son idole. Ne sachant pas comment faire pour découvrir son identité, il demanda conseil à son ami donc. Ami qui lui proposa simplement d'attendre à son tour que la demoiselle ne sorte de sa cachette pour être à découvert, ainsi Kise pourra la remercier en personne.

Elémentaire mon cher Watson ! Pourquoi diable le blondinet n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Certaines mauvaises langues diraient parce que justement, sa blondeur était en adéquation avec sa matière grise, ce qui serait très discriminatoire et humiliant envers les personnes possédant cette couleur de cheveux. Par conséquent aucun jugement ne sera émis.

* * *

Excité de recevoir un autre cadeau et enfin de découvrir son admiratrice secrète, Kise se leva de bonne humeur, rayonnant comme à son habitude. Il devait faire attention à ne pas se faire prendre et à rester discret. Il ne prit même pas son petit déjeuner et descendit en catimini jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée.

Au même moment, tapi dans ses rosiers, Haizaki attendait avec un **_chapeau ridicule_** moumoute en forme d'oreilles de lapin sur la tête en guise de camouflage. Il espérait qu'on ne voit pas sa coiffure reconnaissable entre toutes avec cet accessoire. Pour sa défense il l'avait emprunté à la petite-amie de son frère… Sombre excuse de sa part… Bref, il faillit avaler de travers et risquer une fausse route en voyant la tenue extrêmement provocante de Kise. Et rien que cette magnifique vue valait toutes les moqueries du monde si quelqu'un le surprenait avec ce chapeau. Parce que le jeune mannequin – trop pressé de débusquer son admiratrice – n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'habiller correctement. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple **_t-shirt_** minimaliste qui lui arrivait juste mais juste en dessous de la ligne de ses fesses.

Fesses qu'il détailla à loisir lorsque le blondin se pencha pour ramasser le paquet du jour. Et là autant dire que Shōgo eut un _black-out_ l'espace d'une minute. Sa vision se troubla, la bave lui coula le long du menton. Il le savait que Kise possédait de somptueuses fesses rondes comme des pommes d'amour. Du coup il avait un peu chaud sous son chapeau cotonneux. Il se lécha le pouce en s'imaginant ce que dissimulait le vêtement du reste du corps bienfait.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris se faisait des films, de préférence réservés aux adultes… Quand il reprit ses esprits, l'objet de ses désirs avait disparu. Il attendit un peu puis, sûr qu'il ne craignait rien, se leva pour partir de là. C'était sans compter sur le plan de Kise qui attendait également derrière le portail de sa maison. Autant dire que de connaître l'identité de son admiratrice qui en réalité était un admirateur le mit sur le cul. Littéralement. Cependant il ricana dans sa barbe parce que l'odieux Haizaki en pinçait grave pour lui. Et que ça lui faisait toujours plaisir et flattait son égo de voir les ravages qu'il provoquait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il espionnait l'autre approcher de sa demeure, un sourire espiègle s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient d'impatience, il allait pouvoir jouer.

Kise bondit de nulle part, juste devant Haizaki qui resta stupéfait pris la main dans le sac et un peu honteux. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos. Puis des chaudes, et encore des froides. Il se mordit la lèvre et resta muet de peur de bégayer, ce qui enlèverait de sa classe naturelle.

Merde il venait de se faire gauler comme un bleu !

Ses yeux anthracite dérivèrent sur les bords du t-shirt qui ne couvrait pas grand-chose de l'anatomie de Kise.

Shōgo restait hypnotisé par ce vêtement qui remontait et descendait quand son propriétaire gesticulait, tout content de lui. Le blond pointa du doigt son vis-à-vis en jubilant du pouvoir qu'il avait en matière de séduction et déblatéra tout un tas de trucs inutiles. A ce stade, Shōgo se contrefoutait de tout, seul comptait cette semi-nudité qui se dévoilait progressivement sous ses yeux luisants d'obscénité. Il avait envie de se lécher le pouce, seulement ses muscles ne répondaient plus à son cerveau. Pas plus lorsque le joli blond sautilla vers lui, enleva son bonnet et le jeta au sol. Pas plus encore quand Kise l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres en acceptant son invitation à dîner dans le plus prestigieux restaurant de la capitale – restaurant qu'Haizaki paiera bien entendu. Et pas plus pour terminer, lorsque Kise lui dit qu'il voulait le reste de ses cadeaux avec un supplément le soir du rendez-vous. Galanterie oblige. C'était qu'il ne perdait pas le nord notre Miracle. Surtout il profitait pour le faire raquer un peu plus, non mais. Il s'en alla en saluant Shōgo, un large sourire incrusté sur son visage puis se retourna pour rentrer chez lui.

Shōgo détestait le voir sourire de la sorte comme un imbécile heureux, content de tout, vivant dans un monde de Bisounours. Seulement cette crispation valait bien le joli petit cul rebondi qui semblait l'appeler… Et aussi un peu, sa joie de vivre qu'il transmettait aux autres, mais ça jamais le garçon acariâtre ne se l'avouera. Maintenant ne restait plus qu'à bouger de là, si ses jambes voulaient bien avancer. Il venait finalement de se faire pigeonner en songeant que son compte en banque serait dans le rouge à la fin de la soirée.

 **FIN**


End file.
